Many service providers provide computer resources (e.g., applications) to organizations with use restrictions. For example, an organization such as a university may make a university portal application available to the mobile devices of its students. The portal application may allow students to access various resources of the university such as a transcript record system, a catalog of research articles, a class enrollment system, a calendar scheduling system (e.g., to schedule meetings with professors), and so on. A service provider who developed the portal application may make the portal application available for download by the students of the university. A use restriction may be some limit on the usage of the computer resource. For example, the service provider of the portal application may want to restrict the use of the application to some number of students.
It is important for both an organization and a service provider to ensure that the use restrictions are accurately monitored. The dynamic nature of some organizations, however, makes it difficult to accurately monitor the uses of computer resources. For example, during the course of a school year, students may drop out of school at any time, students may take a quarter off, some students may find the portal application to be not useful and stop using it, and so on. The university may want to disable the use of the portal application by these former and current students (and any non-student) for security reasons and ensure that their downloads of the portal application are no longer factored into the use restrictions. Similarly, the service provider may want to ensure that only authorized student can download and use the portal application.